This invention relates generally to applying designs to hard surfaces and more particularly, to the art of applying a decorative design to a driveway surface.
Various techniques exist within the prior art for applying a design to a surface. Several of such techniques involve the use of a stencil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,406 discloses a tool for making impressions in hardenable materials. However, it teaches using a platform tool with a plurality of penetrating blades to imprint a pattern upon a hardenable surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,654 discloses a stencil device for manufacturing finished wall panels, wherein cut-out stencils are used, but it is not specified that the stencils to be used are produced in any special manner.
While such prior art techniques work well for their intended purpose, much room exists for improvement in the art.